1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to electrodes and electrolytic cells and, their fabrication, and more particularly, to a primer material having electrochemically inert particulate for improving adhesion between the current collecting substrate and an electrode matrix.
2. Background Art
The use of a primer between a current collecting substrate ("current collector") and an electrode matrix material ("electrode matrix") for use in an electrode has been know in the art for several years. Many different types of primers have been used, including conventional primers consisting of carbon-based solutions. It is known that a primer increases adhesion between the current collecting substrate and the electrode matrix material, thus decreasing interfacial resistance between the two layers. Accordingly, the electrical conductivity between the current collector and the electrode matrix material increases, as does the overall capacity and cyclability of the electrolytic cell.
Although conventional primers have worked well, it is always a goal in the art to even further decrease interfacial resistance between the current collector and electrode matrix components of an electrode.